Viviendo Con Mi Ex
by Greis Cullen Fics
Summary: Bella, se ve con la dificil tarea de acepta a Edward nuevamente en su vida, con la lucha eterna de no enamorarse de el nuevamente.
1. Chapter 1

Tras 2 años de casados Bella salió huyendo de su tormentoso matrimonio con Edward, quería alejarse lo mas que pudiera de él, ya que su celos enfermizos la estaban asfixiando.

Pensando que seria un divorcio rápido, entre comillas, ya que Edward no estaba de

acuerdo, pensó que dejaría de ver a Edward para siempre, aunque lo amaba con locura, a veces pensaba que se había casado demasiado rápido a sus 18 años, con lo cual no había llegado a conocer al verdadero Edward que era mayor que ella por siete años.

El destino no dejara que lleve a cabo sus planes, justo en tramites de su divorcio, el destino le dará un nuevo camino a la vida de Edward y Bella, para siempre, Edward no saldrá de su vida, mas bien se quedara con ella para siempre.


	2. Reencuentro

**Capitulo 1. Reencuentro.**

Pov Bella.

Era una tarde lluviosa en la ciudad de Forks, era el clima que prevalecía en esa pequeña ciudad de Washington, estaba sentada, viendo con ansias por la ventana, a que hora se estacionaria el porsche amarillo fuera de su casa.

-Tranquila Bella, ya llegaran, no es como sino fuera a regresar- dijo Emmett mi hermano, que le cambiaba a la televisión sin encontrar algo interesante que ver.

-Lo se, es que me preocupa que algo pase.- dije volteándole a ver.

-Cada semana es lo mismo Bella, sabes que ella llegara a las 6, hasta eso Edward es puntual y hombre de palabra, aun no entiendo porque no se hablan, si se de ante mano que lo sigues amando- dijo mi hermano, sin darle la mayor importancia a mis nervios.

-Sabes el porque y no digas que lo sigo amando porque eso no es cierto, ya lo pude olvidar- dije acomodándome en el sillón viendo hacia el techo.

-Como digas, pero solo tu te engañas, porque te conozco muy bien para saber que eso es mentira.-

Si tenia que aceptarlo, Edward era un hombre de palabra, aunque ocultaba cosas, ese era un defecto, y la cosa me oculto que llevo a nuestro matrimonio al fracaso fueron sus celos enfermizos, que eran sus únicos defectos ante lo perfecto que era él. Y sobre amarlo, no lo creo, me hizo demasiado daño como para que el amor que un día sentí por el pueda seguir vivo.

Aun recuerdo cuando lo conocí, solo tenia 17 años, estaba en mi ultimo año de preparatoria, estábamos recorriendo Seattle ya que la escuela nos llevo a ver opciones de universidad, ahí lo vi, estaba sentado en una de las bancas de la UW, leyendo un libro de biología, parecía un dios, su cabello cobrizo se movía con el aire, su mirada estaba fija en el libro, pero aun así, pude ver que era hermosa, todo por hipnotizarme con su belleza, no vi un árbol y choque con el haciendo que cayera, mis amigas Angela y Jessica se rieron de mi, no faltaron los comentarios hirientes de las zorras de salón, que fueron silenciados cuando él fue auxiliarme, me tendió la mano y fue la primera vez que nos tocamos, esa corriente corrió por mi sistema por primera vez, aun sigue corriendo cada vez que recuerdo lo que era estar con él. También fue la primera vez que hable con él. De ahí quede prendada de Edward.

Él era profesor en la universidad, tenia 24 años, había sido el mejor de su generación, apenas se graduó, le dieron trabajo en la misma universidad.

Un año después de ese incidente, Edward y yo nos estábamos casando, a pesar de las protestas de mi padre y las incomodidades de la familia de él por mi edad, pero que podíamos hacer, estábamos enamorados, realmente lo amaba y hasta el día que decidí divorciarme, estaba segura que pasaría el resto de mi vida con el, pero creo que el destino no tenia esos planes para nosotros.

Emmett y su hermana Alice que se volvió mi mejor amiga nos apoyaron como siempre, ahora que lo pienso, si tan solo hubiera escuchado a mi padre y hubiera esperado conocerlo mejor, no habríamos acabado tan mal.

-Rosalie, ya apúrate- grito mi hermano sacándome de mis recuerdos.

Rosalie mi cuñada, tenia 5 meses de embarazo, gracias a eso, iba cada media hora al baño, la comprendía, yo pase por eso.

-Ya voy- dijo ella, bajando las escaleras.

Emmett se paro del sillón, cuando Rosalie llego con nosotros.

-Trata de que no te de un infarto hasta las 6, solo faltan 20 minutos, ¿Si?- dijo Emmett bromeando.

No podía negarlo, mi hermano siempre me sacaba una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, te llamo cuando lleguen- dije abrazándolo.

Ellos salieron de mi casa, mi hermosa casa, bueno mía no era, Edward la compro cuando nos casamos, y en el divorcio tuve que quedarme con ella, mas de fuerza que por ganas, ya que la casa estaba a nombre de mi pequeña Renesmee.

Renesmee es mi hija de tan solo tres años, es hermosa, se parece en todo a su padre, menos en el cabello, eso lo saco a mi. Si soy madre a mis 24 años, y Edward es el padre a sus 30 años, cuando nos divorciamos, pensé que seria rápido y no tendría que verlo más, que seria una ruptura limpia, pero el destino no quiso eso, porque justo cuando estábamos por firmar los papeles me entere que estaba embarazada, alargando nuestro sufrimiento. Y gracias a eso ahora Edward siempre será parte de mi vida. Y no reniego a mi hija, ya que es lo mas hermoso que tengo, es una de las cosas que mas me a hecho feliz, al igual que mi matrimonio con Edward en el tiempo que fuimos felices.

Después de tres años, no he podido sacar esa tormentosa imagen de mi cabeza, como Edward se veía destrozado tras el divorcio, esa mirada cargada de dolor mientras me veía firmar los documentos, con mi muy avanzado embarazo, él no quería, pero era lo mejor, solo nos hacíamos daño, él no confiaba en mi, y sino había confianza no había nada.

Todos estaban enojados por mi decisión, desde mi madre, hasta Alice, que no entendía el porque de mi decisión, el único que me apoyo incondicionalmente fue mi padre, que por desgracia ya no esta más a mi lado. Después de un tiempo me perdonaron, incluso mis ex suegros, que con el tiempo los adore, aun siguen tratando de convencerme de que pasemos todos una navidad juntos por mi pequeña Renesmee, pero para ser sincera aun no estoy lista para reencontrarme con Edward.

Emmett se lleva aun muy bien con él, me conto que cuando supo por los abogados que estaba embarazada, mas se aferro a cancelar el divorcio, pero yo no di mi brazo a torcer, me mando muchísimos mensajes pidiéndome que no le hiciera eso, y aunque me dolía saber que sufría por mi causa, no cedi, creo que por eso, no me he atrevido a verlo en estos últimos tres años.

Cerré los ojos tratando de tranquilizar mi pulso, aun no entienda como cada 8 días me ponía así, si desde hace un año, que el juez nos autorizo que Renesmee podía pasar los fines de semana con él, me ponía de nervios, siempre había sido lo mismo, creo que es mío a que un día el no me la regrese.

Tocaron la puerta sacándome de mi pequeña siesta, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida, vi el reloj, y eran 6:35 pm, a Alice se le había hecho tarde. Me asome por la ventana, y alcance a ver un mercedes, que no era de Alice, pero ese carro ya lo había visto antes al otro lado de la cera, tal vez era mi imaginación y Carlisle le presto su carro a mi querida cuñada.

Me pare para abrir la puerta, ansiosa de ver a mi pequeña.

-Alice se te hizo tard…- no pude continuar la oración, tenia ante mi, unos ojos penetrantes, que aun me miraban con dolor, esa mirada que aun me estremecía después de tres años, mi corazón brinco con el hecho de volver a verlo, no podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando, se suponía que Alice era la que tenia que estar aquí.

No podía dejar de verle, realmente no podía, me sentía como una polilla hipnotizada por la luz, seguía siendo guapísimo, la edad, cada vez le sentaba mejor, me sentía completamente atraída por el nuevamente, como cuando le conocí, tenia que dejar de verle, tenia que hacerlo, sino no se que seria capas de hacer, y no estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo.

-Hola Bella- dijo con su aterciopelada voz, que tenia un rastro de dolor al pronunciar mi nombre.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta tenia que contestar.

-Hola Edward- fue lo único que pude articular.


	3. Malas Decisiones

**Capitulo 2: Malas decisiones.**

Después de tanto tiempo sin verle, por fin descubría que después de tantos años no había visto la luz de mi vida, sabia que la tenia en mi hija a diario, pero esa luz era diferente era la que me robaba el aliento, la que tenia mi corazón desde hace tantos años, que desde que nos divorciamos realmente no me había fijado en otro hombre. Él seguía siendo el amor de mi vida.

Eso no podía ser así, no podía, él no me amaba, ya no, y yo no podía seguir amándolo, no después de lo que nos hicimos.

Desvié la vista y vi a mi niña con los ojos llorosos, cuando se encontró con mi mirada, desvió la suya y enterró su pequeño rostro en el hombro de su padre. Voltee a ver a Edward y su mirada estaba cargada de tristeza.

-Perdón por la tardanza es que tuvimos un inconveniente- dijo viendo a mi nena.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunte asustada, no era normal ver a Edward triste, solo una vez lo había visto así, y fue cuando le dije que lo dejaría.

Iba a pasarme a Renesmee cuando ella se abrazo fuertemente al cuello de Edward.

-No, no, no, papi no ti vayas- gritaba mi niña con desesperación.

Ella nunca se había comportado así, la mire asustada.

-Hija tienes que ir con mama- dijo Edward con mucha paciencia, nunca lo había visto hablarle a la niña, mas bien nunca lo había visto cargarla. Era una imagen que siempre se quedaría en mi mente.

-No, no- lloraba.

-Hija ven, papa tiene que irse- le pedí amablemente mientras la tomaba en brazos.

-No, papi, no- gritaba entre mis brazos.

Me sentía desesperada ante su actitud.

-Renesmee si te llevo a la cama, ¿te portaras bien, hija?- cuestión Edward mientras veía a nuestra pequeña entre mis brazos.

Sus grandes ojos llorosos brillaron ante la proposición de su padre, sonrió y estiro sus pequeños bracitos hacia él. Entiendo a mi hija, ¿cómo resistirse a los encantos de su padre? Cuando él es tan dulce con ella. Era algo que no podía negar, Edward era un excelente padre, siempre atenta de Renesmee y no solo económicamente, también procuraba siempre estar cada momento que tenia libre con ella. Por eso mi miedo de que ella no regresara, que él se la quedara para siempre. Se que era egoísta ya que ella también es su hija, pero imaginar la vida son mi pequeñita era horrible, no soportaría perderla a ella también.

-¿Puedo subir acostarla?- pregunto viendo a Renesmee.

-Claro- me limite a contestar.

Cuando escuche que Edward ya se encontraba en la planta alta, subí despacio por la escaleras para espiarles.

Me asomo un poco por la puerta, alcance ver a Edward poniéndole la pijama a Renesmee, mientras mi niña se limpiaba las lagrimas con sus manitas.

-Ya no llores pequeña, nos veremos la próxima semana.- Dijo Edward acostándola.

-No ti vayas papi, no ti vayas- pedía mi niña aferrándose a su cuello.

Un gran nudo en la garganta se me formo, me partía el alma ver a mi niña así, todo porque no quería que su padre se fuera.

Edward la abrazo.

-Quisiera quedarme hija, pero no puedo, tengo que ir a casa con los abuelos- dijo Edward llorando, él lloraba realmente estaba pasando, no lo estaba imaginando, lloraba con nuestra hija.

-No, no ti vayas, no nos dejes- pidió

-Nunca te dejare, siempre estaré para ti y tu mami- dijo Edward acostándola, -Trata de dormir pequeña, aquí estaré contigo hasta que te duermas- dijo él.

Mi hija abrazo su peluche y empezó a llorar de nuevo, no podía seguir viendo eso, las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

Baje sin hacer ruido y me fui directo a la cocina, ellos necesitaban su espacio, era la intrusa en ese momento tan intimo.

.

.

.

Edward bajo después de un rato, se veía que había seguido llorando. Me acerque a el y le ofrecí un café, la veía con recelo aceptarla, pero después de un momento accedió.

Nos sentamos en la sala, en total silencio, el tomaba su café, parecía que luchaba internamente por controlarse, pero no parecía conseguirlo.

-¿Edward, que sucedió?- pregunte tranquilamente.

El lo medito un rato, y después dejo la taza en la mesa.

-Todo iba bien, hasta que llego mi prima Tanya con su esposo y su hija a nuestra casa, las niñas jugaban mientras nosotros platicábamos, Renesmee insistió que Liliana durmiera con ella, y ahí fue cuando todo cambio- dijo volteando a ver al piso, -Fui acostar a Renesmee, le cante y la deje dormida, o eso pensé yo, después a Lili la fueron acostar sus dos padres, Marcus, el esposo de Tanya, acostó a Lili y la arrullo, al parecer Renesmee vio eso, las niñas hablaron durante la noche, Lili le conto todo lo que vivía con sus padres- dijo, ahora sabia lo que había pasado, porque Renesmee solo se tranquilizo cuando Edward le ofreció irla acostar.

-A la mañana siguiente ella nos pregunto porque ella no tenia una familia como la de Lili, que porque nosotros no vivíamos juntos, ni nos abrazábamos, ni yo la iba acostar cada noche- su cara se lleno de tristeza, que horrible a de ver sido pasar por eso, pensé, -Le dije porque no se podía por mi trabajo, pero que siempre estaría con ustedes, se puso a llorar, me dijo que no la quería, que por eso no estaba con ustedes, ¿Sabes que es ver a tu hija llorando y que te grite que no la quieres, lo sabes?- me dijo viéndome con enojo y tristeza, no supe que contestas, -Cuando llego la hora de traer a casa, no se quería venir con Alice, la trate de convencer que dejara que la trajeran a casa, que la vería el próximo fin de semana, pero mas lloraba y mas me gritaba que no la quería, por eso la traje, no porque quisiera incomodarte- dijo con amargura.

-Yo no dije que me incomodaras- dije a mi defensa rápidamente.

-No era necesario que lo dijeras, se noto en el momento que abriste la puerta- dijo parándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

No podía dejar que se fuera así, teníamos que hablar sobre como atacaríamos este problema.

-¿Y como vamos a resolver esto?- pregunte antes de que abriera la puerta.

-¿Qué como lo vamos a resolver?- se rio pero esa risa no llego a sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, -Bella, no hay nada por hacer, que quieres que le diga, que no estoy con ustedes porque tu lo quisiste- se veía mas que enojado, su mirada estaba cargada de enojo y tristeza-¡Porque no me diste elección! Íbamos a compartirlo todo, ¿No lo recuerdas? pero tu lo decidiste, y yo solo tuve que aceptarlo- camino hacia mi, me miro intensamente, cerro los ojos por un momento. -ya es suficiente que odie a uno de los dos, solo espero que no te toque vivir las palabras mas horrendas para un padre, porque a mi ya me toco- dijo y sin mas salió de la casa dejándome petrificada.

¿Qué daño le habíamos hecho a nuestra hija? Nunca la había visto así. Era obvio que este día iba a llegar, pero nunca pensé que tan pronto, siempre pensé que su ira la desquitaría conmigo, pero no fue así, lo hizo con su padre, ella solo quería una familia, que su padre la acostara cada noche, ver a sus padres juntos, y no podíamos darle eso, yo le había negado tener una familia.

Fui acostarme hecha un mar de lagrimas, sentía un vacío en el pecho, era un dolor indescriptible, las dos personas que mas he amado en mi vida estaban sufriendo y yo también tenia que contarme.

Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer para cambiarlo? Nada, no podía hacer nada. Llore hasta donde mi cuerpo me lo permitió, hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

El timbre sonaba como loco, vi el reloj y a penas eran las 12 am, ¿Quién podría ser?

Me puse la bata y baje abrir la puerta. Me asome por el ojillo de la puerta, era Edward el que estaba al otro lado de la puerta. La abrí rápidamente, su deliciosa loción estaba combinada con alcohol, estaba ebrio.

-Edward ¿Estas bien?- susurre.

-Claro que no estoy bien, soy un patán, un mal padre, mi hija cree que no la quiero, mi esposa me deja, siempre tengo yo la culpa- grito.

-Edward cállate, vas a despertar a los vecinos- le dije tranquilamente, era la segunda vez que lo veía borracho, la primera fue cuando le pedí el divorcio y esta era la segunda vez.

-No se van a enterar algo de que no sepan, que soy el peor hombre del mundo- volvió a gritar.

Lo tome de la mano y lo jale al interior de la casa.

-Cállate, sino te importan los vecino, hazlo por tu hija, se va asustar- le regañe.

El me miro fijamente, sus ojos se veían desorbitados, pero aun así se veían imponentes y hermosos.

-Sabes lo que se siente, ¿lo sabes?- pregunto enojado.

-No Edward, no se que se sienta que tu hija te diga eso- conteste tratando de mantenerme tranquila.

-No eso, que la única persona que has amado te deje, se vaya y no solo eso se lleve a tu hija- dijo acercándose a mi, no supe que contestar, solo me limitaba avanzar hacia atrás, -No sabes lo que pase al no estar contigo en tu embarazo, quería ver crecer tu vientre, sentir la vida que había creado juntos, decirte que te amaba cada noche mientras acariciaba tu vientre, tu me quitaste eso- dijo herido, las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, el no estaba diciendo algo que no fuera verdad. –Me tuve que conformar, verte de lejos, hermosa, resplandeciente, mientras yo me consumía en mi nube de amargura por no tenerte- dijo, cada vez estaba mas cerca de mi, choque con una pared que me impidió avanzar mas.

-Maldita sea, después de tres años, no he podido dejar de amarte- dijo dejándome sin palabras ante su confesión, no era algo que esperaba escuchar.

Sin decir algo mas me beso, era una mezcla de adrenalina, amor y su aliento impregnado alcohol, ese beso encendió algo en mi, para que apartarlo, si era lo que quería desde el momento que lo vi en la puerta, desee ser suya, una vez mas.


	4. Outtake 1

**Outtake 1: Humillación a su máximo esplendor.**

* * *

><p>Por milésima vez, me vi en el espejo convencida de que no encontraría una mejor forma de que mi cabello se acomodara, era inútil, siempre era un rebelde, ya debería estar acostumbra esta era la pelea de cada día, desde que tengo memoria. Hoy quería que fuera diferente ya que iría a la WU, fui aceptada en esa universidad con la mayoría de mis amigas, y de las que no lo eran. Mi sueño era ser escritora y se que lo lograría.<p>

Nos darían platicas de inducción a la universidad, era la mas joven de mi generación, como solo 17 años entraría a ella, becada al 100%.

Después de cerciorarme que me veía bien o por lo menos decentemente, baje las escaleras de mi casa con resignación sobre mi alborotada cabellera, buscando consuelo en los omelettes de mi Sue, la esposa de mi padre.

-¿Nerviosa?- preguntaron bajando a mis espaldas.

Vi con enojo a mi hermano, que venia tras de mi bajando las escaleras. Él se encontraban en su ultimo año de universidad en el área de periodismo, su novia Rosalie era un año mas joven que él. Iría en la misma universidad que ellos, lo bueno es que no estaría sola, por lo menos tendría a mi querido hermano para hacerme compañía.

Entramos a la cocina, mi padre se encontraba en el comedor leyendo su periódico, y su sirviendo el desayuno.

-Que bueno que bajan hijos, vamos a desayunar- dijo Sue.

Nos sentamos y empezamos a desayunar. Sue me miraba son una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunte preocupada ante su forma de mirarme.

-Mi pequeña se ira pronto también- dijo Sue abrazándome.

No pude evitar también soltar lagrimas ante la emotividad de Sue, ella había sido mi madre, mamá murió cuando nací, así que no la conocí, la única madre que conocida era Sue y se que Emmett también la adoraba tanto o mas que yo, y ahora se lo que sintió Emmett hace dos años que se fue para irse a la universidad.

-No se pongan emotivas- dijo Charlie tratando de ser fuerte, aunque se le veían los ojos llorosos.

Reímos ante sus palabras, Sue volvió a su lugar junto a mi padre, se tomaron de la mano y el beso la mano de ella y la miro con amor, con el amor que seguía intacto después de 16 años de matrimonio.

.

.

.

Bajamos del autobús, sentía como me sudaban las manos al saber que solo en un mes este seria mi nuevo hogar.

-¿Te imaginas? Cambiara nuestra vida totalmente- dijo Jessica con emoción dando giros frente a mi.

Negué con la cabeza, sin poder evitar sonreís, si estaba de acuerdo con ella, cambiaria nuestra vida desde este momento.

Angela caminaba tomando fotos del campus, aunque cada una estaría en carrera diferente, no estábamos dispuestas a separarnos, de hecho Jessica le pidió a su padre que moviera sus influencias y estaríamos las tres juntas como compañeras de habitación todo seria perfecto. Me sentía extasiada sobre mi futuro.

-¿Se imaginan con cuantos chicos saldremos? Puede que hasta encontremos a nuestras almas gemelas- dijo Jessica con emoción.

-Creo que ya la encontraste a la tuya y no te has querido dar cuenta- le dijo Mike abrazándola por la espalda.

-¡Cállate Mike! Que hasta una piedra tiene mas sentimientos que tu- dijo Jessica enseñándole la lengua y alejándose risueñamente de él.

-Di lo que quieras, pero se que algún día me amaras como yo a ti- dijo Mike yéndose con sus amigos.

Angela y yo reíamos ante la escena de esos dos. A Jessica como le gusta hacer sufrir a Mike, pero en el fondo sabíamos que se amaban, aunque aun no fueran novios.

En eso mis ojos se encontraron con el ser mas hermoso del mundo, estaba a unos 100 metros del grupo sentado en una banda, con un libro en las manos y comiendo una manzana. Era guapísimo, su cabello rojizo y alborotado de una forma que se veía maravilloso, se movía con el aire de una forma tan natural, que parecería imposible que el fuera real, su piel blanca, y labios rojizos, que por vez primera sentía que hasta una manzana tenia mas suerte que yo, ya que podía tocar sus labios.

Ha de ver sentido que lo miraba como una idiota, ya que volteo hacia donde me encontraba, me miro un momento y luego me sonrió.

Estaba tan entretenida mas bien, embobada con él dios griego que no estaba lejos de mi, y con su mirada que se poso en mi, que no vi un gran árbol que había a medio camino.

-¡BELLA! ¡CUIDADO!- gritaron Jessica y Angela en unísono.

Pero fue demasiado tarde choque con el árbol, rebotando hacia el piso, haciendo que mi cabeza se impactara con el piso. No sabia que era mas humillante ¿Haber chocado con un árbol? O ¿Qué ese hombre tan guapo lo hubiera contemplado?

-Bella, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Jessica arrodillándose a mi lado.

-Si, solo me duele la cabeza- dije frotándomela, tratando de sentarme.

-¡Ay! Que triste, Bella cayo al piso- dijo alguien.

Levante la vista y me encontré con Laurent y sus descerebradas amigas riéndose.

-Yo que tu tendría cuidado, porque es triste ver como te tropiezas tu sola con esa cabeza llena de sueños- dijo Laurent dando donde me dolía, agache la mirada, porque tal vez era triste, estaba en lo cierto, tenia la cabeza llena de sueños. Se alejaron riéndose de mi. Mi orgullo no dejaba que levantara la cabeza.

Escuche como sus risas cesaron y una mano cerca de mi rostro, levante la vista, y tenia ante mi a ese ser maravilloso que estaba en la banca.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto con una sonrisa que podía robarme los suspiros con solo verla.

Sentí como me sonrojo y me limite asentir. Tome su mano y me ayudo a levantarme. Jessica se pego a mi.

-Es guapísimo no lo dejes ir sin ligártelo- susurro y se alejo rápidamente jalando a Angela, dejándome sola ante ese ser maravilloso.

Regrese la vista al joven que nos miraba con gracias. Agache la mirada, para que desapareciera la estúpida sonrisa que luchaba por salir en mi rostro.

-Gracias por ayudarme- dije moviéndome incómodamente.

-No hay porque- dijo buscando mi mirada, levante la vista y él sonrió.

-Soy Edward Cullen, ¿Podría saber tu nombre?- pregunto.

Edward Cullen, hasta su nombre sonaba perfecto al igual que él.

-Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella- dije sonriéndole.

-Isabella es un nombre hermoso, ¿no te gusta?- pregunto.

-Mmm, lo siento anticuado, además mis amigos me dicen Bella, ¿Si?- dije tratando de sonar simpática, y creo que lo estaba logrando.

Empezamos a caminar en silencio, sin tratar de ser obvia le di una pequeña pasada con la vista, llevaba un pantalón negro con saco a juego, zapatos relucientes, camisa blanca y corbata negra, se veía guapísimo, no podía tener mas de 25 años.

-Y ¿Piensas estudiar aquí?- pregunto viendo hacia frente.

-Ammm, si, filosofía y letras- dije tratando de sonar tranquila, este hombre me ponía nervioso, era increíble que existiera un hombre tan guapo.

-Interesante, supongo que te gusta leer- agrego.

-Claro, mi autora favorita es Jane Austen- dije orgullosamente.

-¿Romántica?- cuestiono con una sonrisa hermosa, me limite asentir, sintiendo como me sonrojaba.

-Adorable- dijo volteando a ver el camino.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, por un momento me sentía valiente, atrevida.

-Edward- el volteo a verme, -Creo que seria buena idea que cuando venga aquí a clases, podríamos ir por un café, ¿No lo crees?- dije tratando de sonar casual.

Él se paro en seco ante mis palabras, voltee a verlo confundida ante su actitud.

-Bella, yo…-

-Profesor Cullen, tenemos dudas con el proyecto modular- dijeron dos chicas, que se acercaban amigablemente.

-¿Profesor?- susurre volteando a verlo.

-Hola, ¿Eres de primero?- pregunto una de ellas, cuando estuvieron a nuestro lado.

-Voy a entrar el siguiente curso- dije sintiendo que perdía la voz. La valentía con la que me arme hace un momentos se había ido, agache la mirada apenada, mas que eso avergonzada, si sentía que se me caía la cara de pena con lo del árbol ahora se me caía mas.

-¿Entonces ya te aceptaron?- pregunto la otra.

Me limite asentir. Voltee a verlo, me miraba apenado. Creo que incluso mas que yo.

-Bienvenida, nosotras somos de la carrera de biología, yo soy Zafrina y ella es mi hermana Senna, todos somos amigos aquí, espero nos llevemos bien- dijeron amablemente, que sino fuera por la vergüenza que me comía en ese momento, hubiera sido mas que encantadora.

-Mi nombre es Bella, si, espero que nos llevemos bien- me limite a contestar.

¿Cómo diablos paso esto? Le había coqueteado a un profesor. No solo eso tuve el descaro de casi invitarlo a salir. Sentía que la cara me ardía de la humillación, ¿Por qué no me dijo que era un profesor desde el inicio? Me hubiera evitado la humillación.

-Me tengo que ir, un placer conocerlas, espero verlas pronto- dije tratando se zafarme de mi humillación que iba en aumento.

-Igualmente Bella, esperamos verte pronto- dijo Zafrina, su hermana solo se limito asentir.

-Bella- dijo Edward tratando de detenerme.

Me voltee y trate de darle mi mejor cara.

-Fue un placer conocerlo, profesor Cullen- dije, él se sorprendió por como lo llame.

Me di la media vuelta y escape de ahí rápidamente antes de avergonzarme mas de lo que ya lo había hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quieren saber como se acercaron? ¿Cómo Edward la conquisto? Dentro de dos capítulos subiré el siguiente Outtake. Espero les guste este. Gracias por sus lindos reviews y nos leemos la proxima semana :)<strong>


	5. ¿Que vamos hacer?

Capitulo 3. ¿Qué vamos hacer?

El timbre sonaba como loco, vi el reloj y a penas eran las 12 am, ¿Quién podría ser?

Me puse la bata y baje abrir la puerta. Me asome por el ojillo de la puerta, era Edward el que estaba al otro lado de la puerta. La abrí rápidamente, su deliciosa loción estaba combinada con alcohol, estaba ebrio.

-Edward ¿Estas bien?- susurre.

-Claro que no estoy bien, soy un patán, un mal padre, mi hija cree que no la quiero, mi esposa me deja, siempre tengo yo la culpa- grito.

-Edward cállate, vas a despertar a los vecinos- le dije tranquilamente, era la segunda vez que lo veía borracho, la primera fue cuando le pedí el divorcio y esta era la segunda vez.

-No se van a enterar algo de que no sepan, que soy el peor hombre del mundo- volvió a gritar.

Lo tome de la mano y lo jale al interior de la casa.

-Cállate, sino te importan los vecino, hazlo por tu hija, se va asustar- le regañe.

El me miro fijamente, sus ojos se veían desorbitados, pero aun así se veían imponentes y hermosos.

-Sabes lo que se siente, ¿lo sabes?- pregunto enojado.

-No Edward, no se que se sienta que tu hija te diga eso- conteste tratando de mantenerme tranquila.

-No eso, que la única persona que has amado te deje, se vaya y no solo eso se lleve a tu hija- dijo acercándose a mi, no supe que contestar, solo me limitaba avanzar hacia atrás, -No sabes lo que pase al no estar contigo en tu embarazo, quería ver crecer tu vientre, sentir la vida que había creado juntos, decirte que te amaba cada noche mientras acariciaba tu vientre, tu me quitaste eso- dijo herido, las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, el no estaba diciendo algo que no fuera verdad. –Me tuve que conformar, verte de lejos, hermosa, resplandeciente, mientras yo me consumía en mi nube de amargura por no tenerte- dijo, cada vez estaba mas cerca de mi, choque con una pared que me impidió avanzar mas.

-Maldita sea, después de tres años, no he podido dejar de amarte- dijo dejándome sin palabras ante su confesión, no era algo que esperaba escuchar.

Sin decir algo mas me beso, era una mezcla de adrenalina, amor y su aliento impregnado alcohol, ese beso encendió algo en mi, para que apartarlo, si era lo que quería desde el momento que lo vi en la puerta, desee ser suya, una vez mas.

Él me tomo en sus brazos y me jalo hacia los sillones sin dejar de besarnos, podía sentir el deseo corriendo por mi cuerpo, y se que él estaba por el estilo, ya que podía sentir su pronunciada erección pegada a mi vientre.

Lo empuje hacia el sillón, él me miro con deseo, me senté a horcadas sobre el y volví a pesarlo, empecé a desabotonar su camisa sin dejar de besarlo, se la saque como pude, ya que el sillón nos lo dificultaba un poco, tenia ante mi su tentador cuerpo, el cual había mejorado con los años, _sigue ejercitándose_, pensé.

Edward empezó a deslizar sus manos por mi cadera, deslizando el bata.

-Sin ropa interior, me encanta- susurro pegado a mis labios, tomo mi labio inferior y lo mordió haciéndome gemir, este hombre si sabia como volverme loca.

Termino de sacarme la bata, dejándome completamente desnuda ante él, tomo mis pechos entre sus manos, masajeándolos y pellizcando mis pezones, haciendo que la excitación creciera, gemí pegado a su boca, Edward acariciaba mi espalda, mientras nos besábamos, cada vez el beso era mas desesperado, con mas necesidad.

-No sabes cuanto Te Amo- dijo Edward antes de besar mi cuello, -Estos años han sido los peores de mi vida, amándote y no poderte tener- susurro, haciendo que mi corazón se estrujara ante sus palabras.

-Yo también Te Amo y no sabes como he luchado porque eso cambie- confesé con miedo, ya que no sabia en que forma él lo podría tomar.

Edward se separo de mi cuello y volteo a verme, no supe interpretar su mirada.

-No luches mas por favor- pidió, y volvió a besarme con fervor, yo le respondí igual, lo ama y lo necesitaba en ese momento, me baje de él, lo tome de la mano haciendo que se pusiera de pie, desabroche su pantalón, y empecé a tirarlo, para bajárselo, los dos quedamos desnudos completamente, me miro de arriba a bajo, como antes lo hacia.

-Eres tan hermosa- dijo con devoción.

Me tomo entre sus brazos y volvió a besarme, mientras acariciaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, la necesidad iba en aumento, lo necesita ¡YA!

-Vamos arriba- susurre a su oído.

Él me tomo entre sus brazos y en segundos ya estaba en la cama, nuestra cama, Edward se coloco arriba de mi y empezó a besarme nuevamente. Él se acostó a mi lado, sus manos me acariciaban el rostro, el suspiro sobre mi boca, me aferre a el, para evitar que llegara arrepentirme, empezó a besar mi cuello.

-No me dejes otra vez- dijo el pegado a mi oído.

Dejándome mas aturdida por la sensación, yo lo abrace, y empecé acariciar su espalda.

-No lo hare- susurre cuando pude formular una palabras, aunque sabia que esa promesa no la podría cumplir, no estábamos juntos, y Edward estaba borracho, tal vez en la mañana se arrepentiría de esto.

Su boca se separo de la mía apenas unos centímetros, abrió los ojos con un débil pestañeo para encontrar la belleza de esos ojos verdes, que me miraban con deseo, me acerque a el, buscando nuevamente sus labios cálidos, mi lengua saboreo su labio inferior, haciendo que el se arqueara ante mi beso.

El beso fue salvaje, y hasta cierto punto descontrolado, un leve temblor inundo mi cuerpo, cuando sus manos empezaban a bajar a mi entrepierna, separe mis labios e inspire con la frente apoyada en la suya mientras sus manos hacían contacto con mi piel, mi mano viajo hasta su pecho, acariciándolo, mi cuerpo gritaba que era de ahí, y que nunca debí irme.

Me sentía desbordada por el deseo que recorría mi piel, un deseo tan cálido como eran los dedos que acariciaban mis costados, deteniéndose en cada costilla en ascenso estrujando mis caderas cuando llegaba a ellas, subió sus manos nuevamente por mis costados, deslizo sus manos nuevamente hacia abajo colocándolas en mis caderas.

Con sus dedos dibujaba el contorno de uno de mis senos, sintiendo que quemaba su rose, la espalda se me arqueo de manera involuntaria rogando por que repitiera esa caricia, porque llegara un poco más lejos. El se acerco a besarme, mientras seguía con sus caricias, oí la débil risa de Edward contra mi boca y como adivinando mis deseos volvió a repetir la caricia, esta vez con una lentitud deliberada que amenazaba con destruirme por dentro, cerré los ojos y eche la cabeza hacia atrás absorta en ese placer.

Note la excitación que el sentía al igual que yo, cuando mi mano viajo desde su pecho, hasta su miembro, el gimió cuando lo tome entre mis manos, paso su mano por mis pechos sin hacer parada hasta mi entre pierna. Yo me estremecí en sus brazos, el hizo que quedara encima de el, mi pecho quedo encima del de el, podía sentir un poco debajo de mi entrepierna su pene que estaba muy erecto, pidiendo permiso de entrar, gemí ante la idea.

Me abrazo colocando sus manos en mi espalda, empezó a descender desde mis hombros hasta mi trasero, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo estrujo, me despegue del y gemí ruidosamente, empezó a besarme mis hombros y cuello.

-Te Amo- susurro Edward.

Gemí al sentir su aliento en mi cuello, sus labios succionaban con delicadeza mi cuello, en un débil intento por mi parte me aferre a su sedoso y maravilloso cabello cobrizo, mis dedos se perdieron jalarlo con suavidad mientras mi cuerpo se arqueaba en su bella tortura.

Sus labios se separaron del atormentado cuello y sus ojos se posaron en mi cara, abrí los ojos, con la vista nublada por el deseo y me encontré con su bella sonrisa, con su pelo despeinado por mis dedos, trague saliva mientras notaba como bajo su mirada sus aventureros dedos bajaban más allá de mi ombligo, hasta esa parte de mi que no había sido tocada por nadie desde el divorcio y que en esos momentos estaba totalmente húmeda y cálida.

Mis manos abandonaron mi férreo abrazo sobre su cuello y comenzaron a dibujar, a repasar su maravilloso cuerpo, sus delineados bíceps, antebrazo, su perfecto pecho, su maravilloso ombligo tras la línea de las abdominales.

-Por favor- gimotee, ansiosa de sentirlo dentro de mi.

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto con voz ronca.

-A ti, ahora- pedí gimiendo. -Por favor- volví a pedir, sin decir mas, se giro quedando arriba de mi nuevamente, me vio a los ojos.

-Te Amo- dije.

-Y yo a ti- contesto.

Se acerco a mi rostro nuevamente y me beso, con sus piernas empezó a separar la mías, mi cuerpo se estremeció, pude sentir como empezaba a penetrarme, gemí pegado a su boca, las caderas de Edward comenzaron un lento baile, primero se retiraba hasta casi salir completamente de mi interior, para el instante siguiente volver a adentrarse, haciendo que me estremeciera cada vez mas, nuestro beso imitaba las embestidas de Edward, cada vez más precisos, un poco más fuertes, más rápidos, más.

Edward rompió nuestro beso, empecé a gemir ruidosamente, no podía controlar lo que sentía, Edward bajo su cabeza hasta depositarla en mi hombro, mientras yo me pegaba tanto a él que no se sabría donde acabaría mi piel.

-No sabes cuanto había extrañado esto- gimió, solo escuche las palabras y las guardaría para luego procesarla, no tenia cabeza para eso en ese momento.

Edward gimió pegado a mi cuello, era la señal de que pronto terminaría, el cuerpo de Edward se tensaba encima de mi, penetrándome cada vez mas rápido y fuerte, haciendo que llegara a mi clímax, arqueando mi espalda ante la sensación, mi orgasmo fue muy fuerte, ya casi había olvidado la sensación, Edward salió de mi, acostándose a mi lado, me acurruque en su pecho, temblando aun de la sensación, nos cobijo, y se quedo dormido a lado mío, como antes cuando hacíamos el amor.

-No olvides que te amo- dije disfrutando su cercanía por ultima vez.

-Nunca- contesto él, haciéndome saber que no estaba dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Es actualizacion doble :)<strong>

**Lean el siguiente**


	6. Y a la mañana siguiente

**Capitulo 4. Y a la mañana siguiente.**

Que sueño el de anoche, que tormentosa podía ser mi realidad a veces, esa noche que mi subconsciente me regalo, fue maravillosa, a ver visto a Edward había despertado todo en mi de nuevo.

Aunque por desgracia era solo una mentira, ni Edward vino a noche ni hicimos el amor apasionadamente.

Tenia que abrir los ojos para afrontar un nuevo día, tenia que ir a dejar a mi hija a la escuela, e ir a la secundaria a dar clases.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la dulce mirada de mi hija, que me miraba con una gran sonrisa en su angelical rostro.

-Hola pequeña, buenos días- dije acariciando su mejilla.

-Hola mami- saludo.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar?- le pregunte.

-Waffles, ¿A papa le gustan los waffles?- pregunto.

Su pregunta me sorprendió.

-Claro que si hija- conteste intrigada, -¿Por qué la pregunta?- cuestione.

-Pues para que desayune con nosotras- dijo, gateo sobre la cama, y la seguí con la mirada, -Papi despierta- brinco mi hija en la cama.

El alma se me fue al piso, cuando vi a Edward a mi lado, vi bajo la sabana y estábamos desnudos, no había sido un sueño, realmente paso, hice el amor con Edward.

-Hija! ¿Qué haces…?- Edward se sentó sobre saltado, viendo hacia todos lados, fijo su vista en mi, -En tu casa- susurro lo ultimo sin dejar de verme.

Volteamos a ver a nuestra hija que nos miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-Mi deseo se hizo realidad, al fin seremos una familia- dijo abrazándonos.

Edward y yo solo nos mirábamos en shock ante lo que estaba pasando. Esto no podía ser verdad, no podía. El tenia que irse ¡YA!.

Aunque, ¿Seria capaz de destruir la felicidad de mi hija en este momento?

-Si hija, lo seremos- dijo Edward sonriéndole.

Voltee a verle, ante lo que dijo, ¿Acaso lo decía en serio?

-Hija, ve a ver la televisión, mientras papa y yo nos vestimos para el desayuno, ¿Si?- le pedí.

-Si mami- dijo, bajo de la cama y nos dejo solos.

Edward volteo a verme.

-Realmente paso- susurro, me limite asentir, sabia que esto pasaría, que el no lo recordaría, aunque, tampoco lo recordaba yo al inicio.

-Debemos buscar la forma de decirle que esto fue un error, y que no volverá a pasar- dije parándome de la cama, me puse mi bata, tratando de cubrir rápidamente mi desnudez.

-¿Para ti fue un error?- gimió. Voltee a verle, y me veía dolido.

-Edward no, claro que no lo fue, es solo que…- no supe que mas decir.

-¡Es solo que, que Bella!- repitió Edward con dureza en su voz, estaba enojado y herido. Le había hecho promesas anoche que no estaba cumpliendo y que el si las había tomado en serio.

-Bien- dijo dándome la espalda.

No supe que decir ante eso, él se paro de la cama, se enredo la sabana en la cintura rápidamente, y empezó a ver alrededor de la recamara.

-¡Cierto! Esta abajo- susurro.

Me dio una ultima mirada, y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir se quedo parado.

-Yo no mentí anoche- dijo.

-¿De que hablas?- cuestione sin entender.

-Cuando te dije que te amaba- sonrío pero esa sonrisa era melancólica, -Aunque veo que tu si mentiste- y sin dejarme decir algo mas salió de la recamara.

No podía creer que esto estuviera pasándome, ahora que haría:

Edward creía que le mentí

Mi hija cree que tendrá una familia normal.

No se que es lo que siento en este momento. Solo se que no puedo seguir hiriendo a los que quiero, es egoísta, aunque ¿a quien le interesa lo que yo siento?

Me puse un pantalón rápidamente y playera y baje a la sala.

.

.

.

Mi niña comía cereal en un tazón mientras veía la televisión.

-Hija, ¿tu te serviste sola?- pregunte sorprendida ya que ella no alcanzaba ni la silla sin mi ayuda.

-No, mi papi me los sirvió- dijo sin despegar la mirada del televisor.

Voltee a ver a todos lados, y no veía a Edward, ¿Podría ser que se fue sin despedirse de mi?

En eso se abrió la puerta del baño y salió Edward bien arreglado, lo mire anonadada, la vida no era nada justa, el se veía como una fresca lechuga y yo parecía que había pasado una noche sin dormir.

Nos miramos por un largo rato, yo agonizaba bajo su mirada llena de reproches, después de un rato el aparto la vista, y se fue a sentar a lado de nuestra hija. Tomo el control y apago la tele, pronto Renesmee soltaría un grito por que le apago la televisión, sin en cambio ella se sentó en sus rodillas y volteo a ver a su padre, me quede impresionada ante el comportamiento de mi hija, ella siempre me hacia berrinches, parecía que su padre no los conocía aun, aunque había conocido la crueldad de las palabras de mi hija, las cuales yo no había vivido aun.

El acaricio sus rosadas mejillas y le regalo su mejor sonrisa, sentí tristeza, antes esa sonrisa solo era para mi, y ahora solo podía verla cuando lo hacia con nuestra hija.

-Hija, ya me tengo que ir, pero te veo el fin de semana en casa de los abuelos- susurro Edward, como si le estuviera hablando a un animal herido que podría ponerse agresivo si el cambiaba su tono de voz.

La sonrisa de Renesmee desapareció ante las palabras de su padre.

-No te vas a quedar con nosotras?- expreso mi niña apunto de llorar.

Edward negó con la cabeza, tratando de abrazarla, pero ella se movió bruscamente de sus brazos.

-Pero tu me dijiste que seriamos una familia hace rato- protesto.

Edward volteo a verme.

-Si, lo siento hija, es que pensé que lo seriamos, pero me equivoque- dijo Edward regresando la vista a la niña.

-Mentiroso, tu mientes- dijo mi hija parándose del sillón.

-¡Renesmee!- grite ante su actitud con su padre.

Edward la miro asustado, maldición, él se estaba llevando la peor parte de todo esto.

-Él miente mami, ¡vete! ¡ya no te quiero!- grito Renesmee y corrió tras de mi.

-Hija no digas eso, yo te amo- dijo Edward parándose frente de mi.

-No es cierto- dijo mi hija y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Edward volteo a verme, cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente.

-Te llamo en la noche para ver si esta mas tranquila- dijo Edward y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Edward no te vayas así- pedí tomándole de la mano.

El volteo a verme y la jalo bruscamente.

-No tengo mas que hacer aquí, te llamo en la noche a ver si Renesmee esta mas tranquila- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta nuevamente.

Se detuvo nuevamente en la puerta ante de salir.

-Y gracias por la noche, por un momento me permití ser feliz con la mujer que amo- dijo y salió de la casa.

Ahora como arreglaría todo esto, era un caos y no sabia como arreglarlo.


	7. Cambios

**Capitulo 5. Cambios**

La vida había continuado, ya habían pasado dos meses desde que me había reencontrado con Edward, y que habíamos tenido un reencuentro romántico que me encargue de convertir en calabaza. No solo había roto el corazón del único hombre que había amado, también había roto los sueños de una familia feliz de mi hija.

Desde ese día, cada fin de semana Renesmee se iba llorando porque no quería ver a su padre, y regresaba llorando porque ya lo extrañaba, mi hija a pesar de su corta edad no quería querer a su padre, pero para su suerte no podía evitarlo lo quería mucho, ya que no se podía permitir el lujo de despreciarlo. Cuando estaba sin el, no lo quería por abandonarla, y cuando estaba con el, no quería soltarlo, mi hija no sabia que tenia, y mucho menos yo.

Había caído en una depresión post Cullen, de la cual no podía salir nuevamente, solo quería dormir, llorar y comer desde la ultima vez que lo vi.

Solo una noche sirvió para que extrañara nuevamente su amor y mi cuerpo lo anhelara, pero no podía ser nada, por mas que trate de disculparme con Edward, el se negaba a contestarme, los papeles se habían invertido ahora era él, el que no quería saber de mi y para el colmo, Alice parecía molesta conmigo, seguramente el le conto lo que había pasado.

Eran las 7 pm, el porsche de Alice se estaciono en la estrada de la casa, salí a su recibimiento y como últimamente era costumbre mi hija venia llorando, apoyada en el pecho de su tía.

-Hola- susurre al abrir la puerta.

-Tomo a mi sobrina, paso por ella el próximo sábado- dijo dispuesta a irse.

-Alice… podrías pasar un momento necesito hablar contigo- le pedí casi en suplica.

Ella me miro con severidad por un momento, luego relajo el semblante.

-Solo un momento- contesto ella pasando.

-Solo deja acuesto a Renesmee y bajo- dije.

Ella asintió y se sentó en la sala, mientras yo subía acostar a mi hija.

.

.

.

Ya cuando Renesmee estaba en la cama, me tomo de un dedo y me miro con sus grandes ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-Mami, ¿algún día papa querrás quedarte con mi papa?- me impacto su pregunta.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? Mi niña, yo quiero a tu papá- le conteste.

-No es cierto, tu no lo quieres porque es malo- contesto ella.

-Renesmee, ¿De donde sacaste esa idea? Yo quiero a tu papa, realmente lo quiero, el es un hombre bueno- conteste

-Entonces ¿porque no quieres estar con el? Oí a papa decirle a tía Ali que tu no quieres estar con el- contesto ella.

-Eso lo dijeron frente de ti?- cuestione alterada, como se atrevían hablar de cosas así frente a mi hija.

Ella me miro asustada y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Papa estaba en su despecho trabajando después de acostarme, fui a buscarlo para que me leyera, y lo escuche hablar con eso de mi tía Ali- dijo mi hija limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojitos.

Se giro y me dio la espalda después de no contestarle, que podía decir ante eso, sin seguir desintegrando la escasa relación entre Edward y nuestra hija.

-Yo un día también lo dejare de querer mami, así como tu- escuche que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Esa ultima frase me aterro realmente, eso no podía pasar, mi hija le estaba agarrando un gran resentimiento a su padre por mi culpa. No podía permitir eso.

Cuando baje no encontré a Alice en la sala, ¿Se había ido sin hablar conmigo?

Escucho ruidos en la cocina y ahí estaba ella, sentada en uno de los taburetes, comiendo una manzana y hojeando una de mis carpetas de trabajo.

-Edward y tu son iguales, su única razón de existir es Renesmee y el trabajo- dijo sin apartar la vista de los documentos.

-Alice, necesitamos hablar- dije sentándome enfrente de ella.

-Si, ya me lo habías dicho, ¿Qué sucede?- cerro la carpeta y levanto la vista hacia mi.

-Antes que nada, ¿Por qué estas enojada?- cuestione.

Ella cerro los ojos por un momento, los abrió y me miro con enojo.

-Porque estoy harta de esta situación, no se que paso en el pasado, Edward no me quiere decir, tu dices no saber que paso, pues te diré una cosa, le están arruinando la vida a mi sobrina- se paro y se recargo en la barra, -Llego aquí y me encuentro con que mi sobrina no quiere ver a su padre, la tengo que traer y tengo que lidiar con el no quiero ir a casa, me quiero quedar contigo, estoy harta Bella, ¡ARTA!- levanto el rostro para mirarme, -Mas les vale arreglar su mierda de una vez, sino ya no contaran conmigo para este juego que están jugando, ya no puedo, ustedes destrúyanse si quieren, pero no le arruinen la existencia a Renesmee, ella no se lo merece- dijo Alice ante de irse hacia la sala.

Fui tras de ella.

-dime que puedo hacer, no quiero ver a mi hija sufrir, yo…- no supe que mas decir, sentía un nudo en la garganta, y las lagrimas exigían salir.

-Yo, yo, yo, es lo único que saben decir, dejen de ser unos egoístas, solo los oigo hablar de lo triste que es su vida, de lo desdichados que son por estar lejos del uno del otro- volteo a verme, si sus ojos hubieran sido rayos, hubiera muerto calcinada ahí, -Si se quiere regresen, denle la familia que le han negado a Renesmee por dos años y dejen de ser tan imbéciles- grito Alice.

Alice no me estaba diciendo nada que no fuera verdad, mi hija merecía una familia, ¿pero estaba dispuesta a vivir con Edward? ¿Podría? No, no podía, tenia derecho a buscar a alguien que me amara, y sabia que Edward me amaba, pero no podía vivir con sus celos.

Me sentía mareada, y la cabeza me dolía a no mas poder, me recargue en uno de los sillones y tome aire, esa situación me estaba superando

-Ya veré como arreglo esto, no puedo vivir con Edward, no aun-

-Como quieras, pero te lo digo nuevamente, no le arruines la vida a mi sobrina, no merece pagar los errores de los dos.- dijo

Asentí, porque no podía contestar me faltaba en aire y todo me daba vueltas.

-Bella, ¿Estas bien?- Alice corrió a mi lado.

Lo ultimo que vi, fue a ella antes de desmayarme.

.

.

.

Desperté en una habitación de hospital, un poco desorientada.

-Que bueno que despierta, me tenias preocupada- dijo Alice a mi lado.

-¿Renesmee? ¿Dónde esta Renesmee?- pregunte por mi hija, preocupada de que se hubiera quedado sola en casa.

-Tranquila Bella, esta con Edward- Dijo Alice tomándome de la mano.

-Menos mal- susurre, mire mi brazo y estaba conectada al suero, -¿Qué me paso? ¿Qué es lo que tengo?- la mire.

-Estabas deshidratada, pero no nos han dicho mas-

-Señora Swan, buenas noches, ¿Cómo se siente?- entro un doctor al cuarto viendo unas hojas.

-Bien- me limite a contestar.

-¿Qué tiene doctor?- Alice tomo mi mano en señal de apoyo

-Nada, solo debe cuidar su alimentación, y no haga tantos corajes, no es bueno en su estado- ¿_mi estado? De que diablos hablaba_, pensé.

-¿Su estado?- susurro Alice sin entender.

-Si, tiene 9 semana de gestación, ¿No lo sabia?- el doctor me veía con una ceja levantada.

-¡Estoy embarazada!- exclame en shock.

-Ammm si, felicidades señora- dijo el doctor antes de salir del cuarto.

Alice volteo a verme, su rostro solo proyectaba una cosa; sorpresa.

-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Quién es el padre de tu bebe?- cuestiono alterada. –No me dijiste que estuvieras saliendo con alguien- exclamo.

-Es que yo…- no supe que decir.

-Cuéntame…- pidió Alice.

-Hace dos meses, tu hermano llego ebrio a mi casa, ese día que nos volvimos a ver- Alice abrió los ojos como plato, pero no dijo mas, -Me dijo que me seguía amando, le dije que yo también, y terminamos en la cama- le conté.

-No puedo creerlo- dio un paso para atrás. –¡Ahora mas que nunca deben estar juntos! Piensa en tus hijos, ¿también le negaras a ese pequeño a su padre?- cuestiono.

-No, pero…- susurre

-¿Lo amas?-

-Si, como el primer día.-

-¿Y no crees que vale intentarlo de nuevo por ti, el y sus hijos?- tomo mis manos y me vio esperanzada.

-Si creo que si- susurre viendo nuestras manos.

-¡DIOS! Estas embarazada de Edward- grito Alice con felicidad.

Reí ante su entusiasmo, tal vez, esto era una señal.

-¿Estas embarazada?- exclamaron, ambas volteamos hacia la puerta y nos encontramos con una Edward en completo estado de shock.


End file.
